


Tease

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, three year gap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out, Leslie finds ways to entice Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Smutmas, one and all! Thank you to Ash, for friendship and betaing. Apologies to Hamilton and LMM.

"Name," the hostess asks, blue pen at the ready.

"Knope," Leslie answers. "No wait, Wyatt," she corrects. "No, Perkins! No Traeger!"

"Wyatt is fine," Ben tells the bewildered hostess, placing his hand on Leslie's back. Both women smile at him, probably for similar yet very different reasons. He leads her away from the hostess stand, back to where Chris and Ann are. Chris hands him a beer and Leslie a bright pink martini.

"Thanks, man," Ben says, taking a swig of the beer. He watches as Leslie takes a drink of hers, noting the way her eyes grow big. "Take it easy," Ben whispers in her ear, and she nods, smiling back.

Already though, Ben can see the danger in her eyes.

"You're not drinking?" Ben asks, noticing Ann's empty handed.

"I don't want to drink on an empty stomach," Ann says, which Ben supposes makes sense. "But anyway, tell me everything, how are the kids?"

There's nothing Ben loves more than watching the way Leslie's eyes light up when someone mentions their children. He listens as she tells them about taking Westley into the eye doctor because he kept bumping into things. Even though he was there, Ben finds himself completely enthralled.

Plus, his wife is cute as hell in her backless dress she bought for the sole purpose of, "Driving you absolutely crazy."

As if Leslie has to try at driving him crazy. He's seen her in the same set of pajamas for four days with Cheerios stuck in her hair and he wanted her more than anything.

"Wyatt, party of four!"

As they walk toward their table, Ben has to admit, the dress really does work for him.

-

"Are you going to eat your salad, Leslie Knope?"

Leslie shakes her head and pushes her plate over to Chris. "No, you take it."

"Thank you," Chris says, beaming at Leslie for her generosity. "You know, there has been much debate over the nutritional value of iceberg lettuce. Myself I prefer a purple kale or watercress, what is your favorite kind of lettuce, Ann Perkins?"

On any other day, Ben would be amused at the way Ann visibly scrambles to think of a type of lettuce, but Leslie's fingers are dancing on his thigh and she's wearing an amused smile that has nothing to do with the conversation.

Her fingers draw closer to his crotch. "Watch it," he whispers in her ear, but she only smiles.

Her fingers remain at the top of his thigh, drawing hearts and words that speak of both her love and lust for him.

He decides if that's how she wants it, he can play dirty too. Taking a bite of his chicken, Ben puts his hand on her knee and lightly scratches the skin with his nail, making Leslie squirm.

"Are you okay?" Ann asks.

"Oh yeah," Leslie replies in a voice that betrays her, "Just an itch."

She's eating her pasta, unable to retaliate with her hands. Her toes though, are drawing lines up and down his leg because she knows his legs are sensitive while she eats and talks to Ann, probably calling her a radiant crayfish.

Ben's not really listening. Instead, he's taking his own revenge, moving his hand up her dress until he's at the top of her thigh. He doesn't move any further though, partly because they're in public and partly because he wants to drive her as crazy as she's making him.

"You're being quiet, Ben Wyatt."

"I'm just really enjoying my carbonara, man. How's the Mahi?"

Chris picks a piece of his grilled Mahi Mahi up with his fork and gazes at it. "It is literally the best Mahi Mahi I've ever had."

"I saw berries on the dessert menu," Ann tells him, quickly drawing Chris' attention.

"I'm going to go call Roz," Leslie says, giving Ben a quick kiss that lingers a second too long.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Leslie Knope. I will join you."

He watches Leslie walk away, because the dress really does do it for him. After Chris and Leslie disappear, Ann puts down her fork and says, "So what's the latest on the Ron situation?"

"I thought we all agreed we weren't going to bring that up," Ben responds, "Or the M word."

"That's why I'm asking you and not her. The whole thing is ridiculous."

Ben shrugs. "I agree. But honestly it is tiring and childish and I wish it would end."

"It will," Ann says to assure him, even though Ben can hear the doubt in her voice. "They were coworkers and friends for years. That doesn't just go away."

"Yeah." Ben shrugs. "Speaking of friendship, when are you going to tell Leslie you're pregnant."

Ann glances at her watch. "About four hours ago. We had a bet to see how long it would take you to notice. She owes me five bucks, so thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well the good news is everyone is still alive," Leslie says as she sits back down next to Ben. "The bad news is Sonia got into the crayons and drew on the wall." She shows them a picture of a big yellow blob. "Sonia says it's Big Bird."

"It could be worse."

"I'm glad you said that," Leslie says, "Because they got into your old VHS collection and pulled out all the tape."

Ben rubs his face with the palm of his hand. "I thought that cabinet was baby proofed."

"It was. We had crafty genius babies."

Ann laughs. "That reminds me. He figured it out, fork it over, Knope."

Leslie's smile falls. "Really? You just had to figure it out tonight," Leslie says, pulling a five from her purse and putting it in Ann's hand.

"Wait, you thought I wouldn't figure it out until tomorrow?"

"Sunday, actually," Leslie answers, ignoring the very real glare Ben gives her. She just smiles and his eyes fall to her cleavage.

Okay, he loves the dress.

The teasing continues while they wait for dessert. Her foot grazes his leg, her fingers caress his cock, careful not to make him completely hard, though it's taking most of Ben's self control not to let that happen.

When dessert comes, Ben tries to concentrate on his tiramisu, but it's impossible. Between her teasing and the dress and the way she moans about the cake, all he wants is to throw her on the table and fuck her while everyone watches.

He hears Chris say, "Way to go, buddy," when Leslie shows them a video on her phone of Stephen walking, imagines him saying it while Ben fucks her and just like that, the fantasy dies.

It may be gone, but his desire for Leslie is still there, growing by the minute, even though she's no longer touching him.

In the parking lot, Ann and Leslie hug as if they're not going to see each other tomorrow bright and early to take the kids to the zoo.

"I never thought we would be here," Chris says.

Ben almost makes a joke about being in a parking lot, but he understands what Chris means. He has a home, a wife that will wear backless dresses and tease him during dinner with their two best friends, and three monsters who relish in destruction, and it's all really great.

"Look around, look around," Leslie sings with a giggle, making Ben realize just how tipsy she is. "Looking for a butt at work, a butt at work," she points to Ben and falls over in a fit of giggles.  

"And that's our cue to leave," Ben says, putting his arm around her shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow."

As soon as they get in the car, Ben kisses her. He tastes chocolate and fruity alcohol, as well as a hint of tomato sauce, but he ignores the artificial flavors for the one he wants most, her.

She moans into his mouth and he deepens the kiss.

When they pull back, she's out of breath and her hair is wild. He can only imagine what he looks like.

"That's for teasing me."

Leslie smiles and reaches to palm his still very interested dick through the black fabric of his pants. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Ben says, "And I think that I shall take you home and give you what you're asking for."

Leslie shakes her head. "No, not there. When we go home this will end and I don't want that. Take me somewhere."

"Okay," Ben concedes, knowing she's right. When they go home they'll both be too tired after putting the kids to bed to do anything except fall asleep. "Where?"

"Harvey James is five minutes from here."

The last time Ben fucked Leslie in a park was during their engagement. It seems like too long ago. But he can picture it clearly, her bent over, hands on a tree or a park bench, dress up and panties around her ankles so he can see her ass. He can see her skin move with every thrust, can hear the quiet sounds she makes even though she wants to be louder.

He can see it and it makes him ache.

"Let's do this."

 

 


End file.
